1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cowl region construction of a motor car, and particularly the construction of the dashboard support member at the intersection between the roof pillars, cowl section and upper dash panel to provide one or more access points for spot welding.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown by Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laying Open Gazette No. 61-198180, for example, the connection between the engine compartment and passenger compartment at the cowl region is such that an end portion of a dashboard support forms a closed sectional constructuion extending in a longitudinal direction of a car body by its joining to an upper dash panel which partitions the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. The upper dash panel is joined to a roof pillar which forms a closed sectional construction extending in a vertical direction by the joining of roof pillar outer and roof pillar inner members.
However, since both the roof pillar and the dashboard support member form a closed sectional construction, when a cowl panel is joined to these members, spot-welding cannot be used to attach the cowl panel.